When a jet-powered aircraft lands, the aircraft brakes, various aerodynamic drag sources (e.g., flaps, spoilers, etc.), and, in many instances, aircraft thrust reversers, are used to slow the aircraft down in the desired amount of runway distance. When the aircraft is sufficiently slowed, and is taxiing from the runway toward its ground destination, the aircraft brakes are used to slow the aircraft, and bring it to a stop at its final ground destination.
Presently, many aircraft brake systems include a plurality of hydraulic or electromechanical actuators, and a plurality of wheel mounted brakes. The brakes in many aircraft are implemented as multi-disk brakes, which include a plurality of stator disks and rotor disks. The stator disks and rotor disks may be alternately splined to a torque tube or wheel rim, and disposed parallel to one another, to form a brake stack. The actuators, in response to an appropriate pilot-initiated command, move between an engage position and a disengage position. In the engage position, the actuators each engage a brake stack, moving the brake disks into engagement with one another, to thereby generate the desired braking force.
In many instances, the disks that comprise a brake stack are formed of a carbon or carbon composite material. Because the brakes rely on friction to slow or stop the aircraft, the disks are subject to wear. As such, the brakes undergo routine visual inspections to determine the amount of wear of the friction material. At times, these routine inspections detect unanticipated amounts of wear, which can cause unanticipated dispatch delays and/or aircraft downtime. Both of these unanticipated events can be costly to an operator.
Hence, there is a need for a system and method of monitoring brakes on an aircraft that can accurately determine the health of the brakes and thereby alleviate unanticipated delays and/or downtime due to unanticipated amounts of wear. The present invention addresses at least this need.